El consuelo de la misma sangre
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Aún en las peores pesadillas, su cabello azulado y hermosos ojos verdes eran su salvación Liguero Kidou x Haruna


Lo único que sentía eran las gotas de agua, las cuales caían inclementes frente a sus ojos, y sólo le permitían distinguir el rojo de la sangre, color que resaltaba de dos pálidas figuras inertes que veía ante sus ojos, eran Sakuma y Genda los cuales estaban destrozados, los brazos del portero del Instituto Imperial estaban sangrándose como si hubiesen sido desgarrados por un animal y Sakuma estaba pagando la peor partes sobre todo su pierna derecha.

Y ahora ante él estaba aquel hombre flaco con lentes oscuros el cual sonreía como un demente como si supusiera la escena como en que Kido estuviese presenciando aquello, el estratega tenía más que solo dientes y puños apretados hacia el enfermo que fue su mentor y maestro sino que también sentía ganas de llorar como de enojarse por lo que ese maldito hizo con sus dos amigos quienes aceptaron jugar de nuevo para Kageyama solo por la victoria pero pagaron un alto precio por culpa de aquellas supertécnicas prohibidas.

Pero no todo eso era culpa de Kageyama… Era su culpa por no ser fuerte ni mucho estar a la altura del Instituto Zeus y el Agua de los Dioses… Nada, era su culpa del trágico destino que le tocó a Sakuma y Genda, los abandonó por irse al Raimon y sobretodo los abandonó por él mismo por cobrar venganza los abandonó.

Sin poderlo evitar un estremecimiento, que nada tenía que ver con el frío, recorrió su cuerpo. Les había fallado a sus viejos amigos y esta vez no existía forma de remediarlo. ¡No que él pudiese corregir algo! Sakuma y Genda que no soportando la impotencia de la derrota y degradarse a ser nuevamente los perros de Kageyama pagaban por sus errores y todo por culpa de un triste Kido que buscaba vengarse pero que en el proceso aprendió nuevas cosas de Endo como de sus amigos.

-Tranquilo oniichan, es sólo una pesadilla- Esas simples palabras, junto a unas reconfortantes caricias en su espalda, le trajeron de vuelta poco a poco a la realidad, alejándolo de su sueño, de aquel recuerdo sombrío, de aquel partido funesto donde sus dos camaradas expusieron sus vidas y todo por una victoria, victoria nunca dada a un aceptable empate 1 a 1.

Paulatinamente se fue relajando y sintió unas pequeñas manos deslizarse por sus mejillas. Había llorado de nuevo… La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando su instituto fue derrotado por Zeus y posteriormente se unió a Raimon en el futbol frontera nacional haciendo su debut frente a Senbayama… Pero en realidad fue cuando se reencontró con su pequeña hermana y lloró con ella en una noche durante el torneo.

Ahora más que nunca, y aunque agradecía estar despierto, abrió sus ojos y notar nuevamente la mirada preocupada de su pequeña Haruna; aquella pequeña que siempre había conseguido sacar de él más emociones que cualquier otra persona, más que su hermana menor aunque no lo pareciera era el amor de su vida, de hecho era solo ella que conocía su lado sentimental diferenciándolo del estratega lógico como el arrogante que era en la cancha.

Sintió como la pequeña peliazul, al creerlo tranquilamente dormido, se acurrucó en sus brazos, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en su frente. Yuuto esbozó una sonrisa ante ese tierno gesto de su hermana como amante.

Al ver esa tierna como esa cara tierna que por cierto nunca había cambiado desde que eran niños no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo, y permitió que una pequeña risa aflorara mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su hermana menor.

Aprovechó para quitarse sus googles y se los puso a su cara, no cabía duda de que lucían muy bien en ella hasta diría que si hubiera elegido ser jugadora para el Raimon hubiera sido una genio del futbol, ya la imaginaba con una capa roja o azul sea ya con el uniforme de Raimon como del instituto imperial.

Era cierto… Con Haruna a su lado estaba seguro que las pesadillas lo dejarían en paz, como dejar de lado que fue una vez el perro leal del enfermo de Kageyama… Quizás era gracias a Endo como a sus amigos que le daban un sendero a su vida como futbolista pero en realidad era a su amante como hermana menor la cual no dudaba en unir sus labios y despojarse de sus ropas para que Yuuto pudiera consumar su anatomía con la suya aquel vinculo especial y prohibido que los forjaba.


End file.
